User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) 30,000 :Congrats! And uh, wtf is with the weird redlink category and my word bubble not working? -'Minish Link' 17:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there anything I can say in my reply to this that doesn't make me seem like a self-absorbed Munchkin God? Also, I have no idea what you're talking about, Minish. Could you tell me more detailed-like? --AuronKaizer ' 19:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Word Bubbles IRC Abuse wiki hi! im LINk11 and i recently started a wiki called www.linkzeldapedia.com. i would greatly appreciate it if you come and add some pages asap. also, you are running a very good wiki. please spread the word about linkzeldapedia, because i need as muh info on it as possible. thank you P.S. how do you write the program for the poll suggestion page? To add polls, just add this type of coding: Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Sorry, I kind of just stick to editing this wiki. Good luck with yours, though, and thanks for the kind words! --AuronKaizer ' 20:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks a ton, Auron! i really appreciate you helping me with programming. i think you misunderstood me. i ment how do i make a poll page on my wiki so that others can post polls on it :Oh, I see. Just create a page named "Zelda Wiki:Polls". --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks,auron! --LINk'11 Wazzup Peoples???????? Templates underwork Would me moving the incomplete ImageMap on my user page to Template:TP ImageMap with Template:Underwork at the top in the style of Template:Sanctaphrax ImageMap be acceptable on this wiki? (Ahm editing this at the bonnie time o' 12:13pm, so if I made any mistakes do not blame me). --'The Insomniac,' AM666999talk 00:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :You really should finish it before you make it into a template. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, whatever be the best.--'''The Insomniac, AM666999talk 00:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The Unofficial Name problem } thnx Thank you for the very nice welcoming. --elementalknight 22:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) A picture issue? I'd like to point out that on the Dark Link page, one of the pictures depicts his Super Smash Bros. Melee rendition, where he is only fought in the Link's Adventure event. That's fine, but the photo has Dark Link in the stage "Great Bay" where the event takes place in "Hyrule Temple". That means the picture is of an unofficial hack. If I removed it, would that be a problem?HoboHunter28 (talk) 21:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's a good point. Luckily, it's not a hack image of a canonical thing, so there's not really a huge problem if we have no image alternative for it. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you the Admin? This place needs some work! I've known Legend of Zelda for a long time. Leave the request on my Talk page if you need any help. I'm an user from Bakugan Wiki. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll ''DIE!!!!!'']] 04:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm one of the administrators of this here wiki, yes. What exactly do you refer to when you say the place needs work? We're the most complete, in-depth wiki dedicated to Zelda out there. Not saying there isn't room for improvement, of course. --AuronKaizer ' 05:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC) 3 questions. 1. How do I caption photos on my userpage? 2. How do I make an infobox on my page? 3. Since I came back, the format changed to Oasis. Now I don't know how to see edit history. How do I do it? HoboHunter28 (talk) 20:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :To add a caption to a photo, add a link to the file. Then, put a bracket next to the filename, and put some caption text in there. To add an infobox, just pick the infobox you want from this category. The infobox's page itself should contain the coding which you can copy and fill out. As for history, I really have no idea. I'm at a loss at how to access it in Oasis myself. Auron'Kaizer ' 21:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I tried to post the person infobox to my page, but all it did was put a faint gray bar under the "Following" tab. Where do I put it? Also, I have tried parentheses, brackets and the thing that looks like a bracket but has a point in the middle. None add a caption. ¿? Are you silly?--Vivainfernape (talk) 17:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Who is sillier, the silly person or the person who inquires whether they are silly? --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Unofficial Name? I was wondering whether someone could add an "Unofficial Name" tag to the Aryll's Lookout page. It is never directly named in game and the name Aryll gives to it is only a nickname.HoboHunter28 (talk) 21:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :That's not exactly right. If ''any name is provided in-game, we have little choice but to use that, at least, that's my prerogative anyway. This is arguable, though, I guess. This isn't a matter in which my opinion alone matters, so if you really want to, you might want to take it up on the article's talk page. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying to change it, I'm just saying that an unofficial name tag would help.HoboHunter28 (talk) 21:47, November 18, 2010 (UTC)